


How to Court Your Demon 101

by Sethrine



Series: Commissioned Works [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Confusion, Cute, Dancing, Demon Courting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: In which Kyrie and Nero wish to bring you into their relationship via demonic customs, but keep messing up somehow.You are thoroughly confused by their antics. Luckily, Dante always seems present to help diffuse the situation.A commission for the lovely @aryaea on tumblr!





	How to Court Your Demon 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for the lovely @aryaea on tumblr! Thank you so much for commissioning me! I enjoyed this unique idea so much! Just too cute, honestly.

The shop was relatively quiet, considering the time of day. Mid-afternoon, a slightly cloudy sky, mild temperature – the day just _screamed_ to be ruined by some sort of unholy entity wishing nothing more than for the destruction of mankind. Yet, there you sat, curled up –quite literally, considering your serpentine-like body– book in hand and only somewhat irritated at the quiet that surrounded you.

Given your demonic nature, it was only natural for you to want to stir something up, if not for the gratification of possibly annoying one or both of the Sparda twins, of which you had somehow found an unlikely partnership with, then simply as something to do with your free time. You were holding back, however, and for what you believed was a good reason.

Dante and Vergil had visitors for the week, more kin of the Sparda line, as well as his mate.

You knew the couple well, you liked to think, enough that you were often within their good graces when they came by the shop. Nero was present more often than Kyrie, but it did not hinder you from befriending both individuals and gaining their mutual trust, enough that you had revealed your truer, more naga-like appearance to them on more than one occasion.

In your time knowing them, you studied how they interacted, intrigued by human customs and how they chose their respective mates. You learned, over time, that their dynamic was built on honesty and transparency, and their connection was like no other you had witnessed, at least when compared to other demons.

Such trust and understanding were nearly unheard of amongst demon-kind, though your kin were some of the few who prided themselves in standards when in search of a mate.

Truth be told, you were rather envious of Nero and Kyrie, as you had yet to find a mate who could meet such standards. Had they not already found each other, you would have surely entertained the idea of possibly courting one or the other, perhaps even both, as they both possessed traits you found desirable.

A missed opportunity, really, but they complimented each other in the best of ways, and it brought you great joy to be within their presence and to witness their devotion to one another. They were happy, and you respected that.

Lately, however, it felt as if something had changed between you and the couple. You weren’t entirely sure how it came about, but you felt at fault, nonetheless.

During their last few visits, you had felt the need to stand down or become defensive, specifically when in the presence of Nero. In your eyes, he was showing signs of aggression and attempting to show dominance over the room. His actions were enough to keep you from looking both he and Kyrie in the eye, as you didn’t want to further upset him by doing so.

Turns out, him baring his teeth as often as he was just meant that he was smiling and having a good time, according to Dante, who found the whole situation much more hilarious than it really was. A compromise was met, and Nero did his best to not grin quite as wide while you did your best to read the situation better.

Nearly a month later, Kyrie had returned from some sort of festival the city was having. She was in a delightful mood and very amiable in conversation, but that was all overshadowed by the brightly colored markings along her face.

Once again, you found yourself on the end of being pushed back, as all you saw in the bright colors marking her lovely skin were warnings to stay away, do not interact. You remained quiet, even when addressed, and, laughably, she believed that _she_ had done something wrong to upset you.

Again, Dante came to the rescue, announcing that it was just face paint, that the combination of colors meant nothing, despite your conditioned mind believing otherwise. The paints were, apparently, a fun way to involve oneself in the festival, and once you looked closer, you were able to see the makings of a butterfly swirling about her sweet features.

Human customs were weird and confusing, but you were still learning and doing your best to understand, just as the couple was attempting to understand your own.

Gentle laughter caught your attention suddenly, eyes darting to the door just as it began to open. You smiled at the familiar presence that accompanied the laughter, glad that the couple you’d previously been thinking of had made it back safely from their trip to the store.

When they entered, Kyrie’s eyes were immediately on you, and you could see the mirth and excitement she held at having your company within her own. Nero was behind her, though he seemed a bit leery, and you had to assure yourself that it was not because of you being there.

“Where are the other two?” he asked.

“Your father had other business to attend to across town, accompanied by Trish,” you answered, words lisping only slightly due to the forked nature of your tongue, “Lady is still on her mission, and Dante disappeared upstairs some time ago. I did not ask his intentions.”

“Probably for the best,” Nero said, and though he visibly looked more relaxed, there was still an odd tension about him that you could sense, and it had you slightly on edge. Kyrie’s calm presence kept you grounded, however, and you shifted only marginally where you were curled up, your smooth-scaled body sliding over itself with the adjustment.

“We have a surprise for you,” Kyrie spoke next, “or, well…you’ll see!”

Your eyes immediately darted to the large fabric bag she took from Nero’s hand with both her own, though she immediately bypassed you and into the back where the kitchen was located. She returned immediately after with empty hands, looking to Nero with a giddy nervousness that intrigued you just as much as it confused you.

“You ready, Nero?”

“Yeah, let’s get this over with before anyone else shows up,” he groused, though his tone didn’t seem to upset Kyrie in the slightest.

Intrigued, you watched as the couple met each other in the large open area of the shop, Kyrie smiling up at Nero. He gave a lilting smile of his own as he wrapped an arm around her, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of her head, and then they began to move together.

You tilted your head curiously as they started up an odd sort of movement, some synchronized bit that led into seemingly off-beat patterns from one another that gave way to their own individuality.

It was obvious they were dancing, but it wasn’t like some of the dances you had seen other humans partake in as couples, nor did it really resemble the line dances that you had seen Dante practice on more than one occasion. They seemed to be trying to move in a way that their own bodies could not – and they were very keen on keeping your eye contact as much as possible, things that felt familiar in theory, but did not add up.

When they came to the last bit of their dancing, they both turned to you, Kyrie a little breathless and Nero looking just on the side of embarrassed, but pleased with the outcome.

You, however, were deeply confused.

“That was…good?” you supplied, and instantly, you could see the couple’s faces fall.

“I meant great! It was very nice,” you tried again, but it seemed the damage had been done.

Had you offended them, this time?

“Did we do it wrong?” you heard Kyrie asking Nero, who looked all sorts of disgruntled, perhaps even on the side of angry.

“I shouldn’t have trusted that damn book he gave me,” he seethed quietly, and you were reminded of the tone Nero often used when speaking of his father, whom he was still learning to coexist with, as you had come to understand.

Frankly, the whole situation was a mess of confusion from all parties.

“Geez, and you guys call _me_ the dense one,” Dante suddenly spoke up, all eyes fixing themselves on the demon hunter who entered the room from the kitchen.

When did he even come downstairs?

“What’re you doing here?” Nero ground out, earning an exasperated scoff from Dante.

“I live here, kid,” he answered with a deadpanned expression, head tilting up in acknowledgment, “and you didn’t do it wrong, you just can’t express the movement you need to, not like our resident snake demon, here, can.”

Dante then turned to you, hands on his hips and shaking his head as if disappointed, though his smile suggested he was being playful.

“They’re trying to court you, if you hadn’t noticed. Been trying to for a while, now.”

Nero’s teeth were showing, and this time, you recognized the threat behind the action, though it wasn’t directed at you.

“Hey, asshole! You can’t just-”

“Nero, it’s okay,” Kyrie fussed lightly, and Nero looked down at her before giving a huff and looking away. Her kind eyes turned to you after, gentle as ever as she held your gaze.

“Dante’s right. We’ve been trying for several weeks, at least, to court you. We wanted to try some of your customs so that you knew we were serious in our interest, but everything we tried backfired. I thought that this time, surely, we would get it right, but…”

You watched as she reached for Nero’s hand, who immediately gave her more petite fingers a reassuring squeeze.

“You wish…to court me?” you asked quietly, carefully, surprised that you had missed the signs.

Looking back, it was much more obvious to see their attempts, and each one had come off wrong simply because they just didn’t know exactly how to proceed. Had you been the one courting them, you would have gone through the same measures, surely stumbling over whatever complex customs humans had for attracting mates and such.

“If we haven’t completely ruined our chances, then yeah,” Nero said simply, his words genuine.

With a soft hiss of a sound, you unfurled yourself and slithered your way closer to the couple, gently curling about them until they were partly wound within the tail of your body. They were unafraid of the action, taking the movement in stride as you came to face them directly with a serene smile.

“I accept,” you said, and instantly, Kyrie’s smile was bright and welcoming as she reached out and took hold of your hand. Nero’s grin was much smaller, but the impact it held made your insides warm pleasantly.

“Fantastic! Now that that’s out of the way, let’s talk dinner. I was thinking…pizza,” Dante mused, and immediately Nero was frowning in disgust at the demon hunter.

“Again?! Are you crazy?”

Late-afternoon, a clear sky, mild temperature, and two potential mates that wished to court you as much as you had wanted to court them – the day didn’t turn out so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
